


You Should've Been a Better Brother

by WillowClemson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowClemson/pseuds/WillowClemson
Summary: More sappy shit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	You Should've Been a Better Brother

In my life I've shed many tears for a man,  
But I don't think I ever cried more for any man than I you.  
You used to comfort my sad, you'd sit on my bed and rub on my leg through the covers and say you were sorry for whatever was wrong. Most times, it wasn't even your fault.  
I cried so hard the first time that you heard me, but you didn't come. I spent so many nights, alone, cold in bed thinking "he'll make time, he's just not here yet."  
I cried with the knowledge you'd lost your virginity,  
You lost your faith in God, I lost my faith in me.  
We both got broken by society's lies. My bruises might've showed more, but I'm sure yours were just as deep and infected, but I couldn't see yours and you must have just ignored mine or not noticed.  
I cried with your firstborn child in my arms, he was beautiful and he cried with me. I knew there was someone in your life who would replace me for the top importance every time and never again would my problems mean anything to you.  
We disagree on politics and lifestyles and diet and raising our children. We sound like all our uncles and aunts, but didn't we promise we'd never be like them? Back when we were children?  
I was so happy, I wanted to celebrate, wanted to get drunk with you and reminisce where we all came from. You say "drink some water, you just shouldn't have come" with a shot in your hand.  
And I cried, but you never seem to listen to me anymore.  
You never seemed to act like this before.  
But now I'm the bad guy, you sit farthest away at every family dinner, never have a conversation where there isn't a winner, and you wonder through it all, why I'm so bitter.


End file.
